El Destino misterioso
by berry115
Summary: Lucina llega a la mansión smash y se encuentra con muchas experiencias, entre ellas está la voz extraña que le habla en la soledad... parece inofensiva pero guarda una historia dentro. ¿Lucina se convertirá en una amiga o en una marioneta? (¿Quién quiere continuación? Nadie, ¿Verdad? D:)
1. Prologue

**Aunque no lo parezca, no es mi primer fanfic. Estoy muy animada pero tampoco me imaginé escribiendo en este sitio... Presiento que será un desastre total. (?) Sigo teniendo un poco de mi fobia al hacer Mary Sue o Gary Sue pero hice un oc.**

-Sopa- **Lo que dicen.**

-"Sopa"- **Los pensamientos.**

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes que aquí aparecen no son de mi propiedad. Si lo fueran, haría una infinidad de cosas raras con ellos. (Bueno, tal vez no)_

**_Lucina POV._**

**_Prólogo: La llegada a la mansión._**

No era tarde, ni tampoco temprano, no era día, ni era noche, no había luz ni oscuridad... todo era normal, tranquilo y equilibrado. Hace poco que había dejado la lucha, hasta que me llegó una invitación para estar en Super Smash Bros 4, ¡No lo podía creer!

Fue una bienvenida como todas: Yo, la espadachina y princesa peli-azul, sentada con algunos amigos platicando alegremente. Robin, como siempre, tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a todos. Daraen, ella era algo callada así que no tengo casi nada que decir, solo soltaba una que otra risita. Me sentía triste porque mi padre no estaba ahí, lo disimulaba... y eso no significa que lo olvide.

* * *

_**Dormitorios de las chicas, 05:00 p.m.**_

-Y aquí se supone que somos nosotras.- Daraen me comunicó muy seria. -Entremos ya.-

-¿Te pasa algo, amiga?- Le pregunté, no pareció importarle mi preocupación.

-No es nada que te pueda importar aunque hagas el máximo intento.- La albina, después de responderme, entró a la habitación-

-"Debe ser que está cansada por el viaje... y de los malos chistes de su hermano gemelo"- Pensé, claro que esa no era la respuesta.

Cuando entré, me di cuenta de que la habitación no fue lo que me esperaba: Estaba pintada de ocre, no había flores, azulejo blanco y negro, dos camas con sábanas y almohadas blancas y unos focos. Lo único que le daba vida al cuarto era la ventana que dirigía al balcón, siempre había una brisa refrescante, la luz de la luna o del sol iluminaba muy hermoso ese pequeño lugar y la vista... se veía perfectamente el ocaso desde ahí.

-¿Te vas a dormir ya? ¿No vas a ir a la fiesta que harán en la noche?- La estratega no me contestó, eso me hacía sentir triste. -Vale, no te molestaré más.- Agarre un libro y me puse a leer en el balcón.

-¿No crees que la luz del ocaso es hermosa?- Una voz me susurró, creí que era mi amiga.

-¿Daraen? Me alegra que me hables.- Voltea la mirada y la táctica seguía en la cama dormida... no se había movido, y mucho menos, hablado. -¿Daraen?

Suspiré y seguí con mi lectura, esa voz no la volví a escuchar, como si fuera un invento de mi mente para jugarme una broma. Dieron las 07:30 en el reloj de la mansión y me levanté a cambiarme, me puse un vestido azul brillante de tirantes con listones blancos, me peiné con una trenza de lado y mis zapatillas eran blancas. Para mi mala suerte, la voz me habló.

-Te ves muy hermosa, igual que la luna.- Me susurró, ahora lo hizo con tono triste. -Yo quisiera verme así, es una lástima que no sea hermosa.-Esta frase la dijo con tono molesto.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Eres Daraen?- No me respondieron. -Debe de ser mi mente la que crea esas voces.- Salí convencida de que eran mis ideas hacia el salón de la fiesta.

-Tan hermosa... tan linda que yo quiero ser... ¿Un producto de tus locuras?-

* * *

_**Salón de la fiesta, 08:20 p.m.**_

-¿Saludamos a las nuevas?- La princesa castaña le preguntaba a la rubia.

-Yo ya me hice amiga de la Diosa de la Luz... su nombre es Palutena.- Era la forma de decir que si de la princesa melocotón.

-Yo solo conozco a... a nadie, vamos.- Las dos fueron, aún bailando, hacia donde estaba la mayoría de los nuevos esta entrega.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?- Consultó Robin preocupado.

-No quiso venir, ¿Sabes por qué?- Inquirí con la misma preocupación.

-Seguro no es nada malo, según con lo que me han contado tiene algunos problemillas.-Shulk empezó a bailar.

-¡Hola! ¿Pueden permitirme un momento?- Preguntó Zelda, lo raro es que su voz era parecida a la que escuchaba en mi cabeza.

* * *

_**Fin del prólogo.**_

_**No espero que sea una muy buena historia que les guste a todos, reviews, follows y favorites son más que bienvenidos y acepto críticas constructivas... que no lleguen a destructivas, claro.**_

_**Agradezco que se hayan pasado a leer.**_


	2. Chapter 01

**Gracias a Destinygirl, a Ivette y a Nanis4816 por su apoyo. Dejando eso, empecemos ya de verdad el primer capítulo:**

* * *

_**Capítulo 01: Curiosidades.**_

-"En serio es la misma voz, ¿Estoy pasando por un Déjà vu?"- Pensé y luego volví a la realidad.

-Hey, ¿Hola? ¿Estás consciente?- Me preguntó la princesa castaña como si fuera una lela.

-Claro que estoy bien, ummmm… ¿No te has pasado por los dormitorios de las chicas?- Sí, iba demasiado rápido pero mi nerviosismo en el asunto no me dejaba pensar en otra cosa.

-Ummmm… si yo me duermo ahí, ¿Cómo no pasaría por ese lugar?- La princesa se notaba extrañada.

-¿Sabes qué? Ya no importa, ¿Les gustaría a otro lado dónde Robin no cuente sus chistes?- Sugerí desviándome del tema.

-Claro, pastelito de mora azul.- Contestó la princesa melocotón… -No te preocupes, así le digo a todo el mundo que respeto.-

-Es un alivio saberlo.- Suspiré y fuimos a bailar un rato. –"Voy a llegar al final de esto"-

-¿Me disculpan? Iré al baño.- Su majestad ojiazul se retira.

**Habitación número 24. (En esta parte cambia el POV a uno normal)**

-Da… da, da, da… mmmmm… mmmmm… da, ra, da… mmmmm… mmmmm… da, da, da, ra, ra, da…- Se escuchaba a una voz tararear una canción proveniente del balcón.

-Lucina, cállate, quiero dormir.- Exigió Daraen mientras se tapaba los oídos con la almohada. –Lucina, basta.- Daraen no escuchaba bien la voz y pensó que era Lucina.

-Mmmmm… da, da, ra, da, da… da, da, ra, da, da… mmmmm… da, ra…- A la vocecita pareció no importarle mucho lo que dijo Daraen y siguió cantando, pero más bajo.

-Ah, ¿No te ibas a ir a la fiesta? ¿Por qué estás molestándome en vez de irte?- Inquirió enojada la albina. –No se lo que tratas de hacer haciéndome enojar, me vale si quieres cantar o no, yo quiero y necesito dormir...- La estratega fue interrumpida por la voz.

-¿Vas a callar a lo que controla tu vida? Ten cuidado, Daraen, por eso estás siempre cansada e irritada… no se te olvide que yo conozco lo que harás y lo que te pasará.- Suelta una risita y la albina no vuelve a escucharla.

-¿Lucina? Esto lo arreglaré ahora.- Se cambia con una ropa un poco más formal y baja molesta, casi explotando de enojo.

**Salón de la fiesta. (Volvemos al POV de Lucina)**

-Primero le digo: ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Y me dice que no y luego le digo: Ok, ¿Dónde se llama el lugar dónde meten a los cerdos? Me responde chiquero y le digo: ¿Chi quieres? Pues vente.-

-Que chiste más absurdo.- Menciona el doctor Mario. -¿No te puedes inventar mejores cosas? Y que no sean malas, por favor.

-¿Algo más…?- Robin fue agarrado del cuello por su gemela albina.

-¿¡Dónde está Lucina!?- La táctica amenazaba a su gemelo. –Si no me dices, no vas a volver a usar tu boca para decir más chistes estúpidos-

-¿Q-q…qué es lo que t-te… te ocurre? ¡Daraen, suéltame!- Rogó el albino. –Dime la razón por la q-que… por la que estás con ese comportamiento.-

-¿¡Dónde… está Lucina!?- Volvió a intimidar a su hermano y este le dijo la respuesta.

-¡Fue con Zelda, Peach y no se con quien más a bailar…!- Su hermana lo dejó y se dirigió a la pista de baile.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a decirme eso!?- Grita cuando llega con Lucina y las princesas. -¡Si vuelves a hacerlo la familia Lowell está muerta para mí!- Se va luego de que tira el vaso de agua de la princesa peli-azul.

-¡Daraen, espera!- La portadora de la Falchion es detenida por Robin.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ¿Qué le hiciste?- Inquirió serio el táctico.

-Eso va a ser algo que yo voy a arreglar.- Me solté bruscamente y fui en busca de mi amiga.

**En donde estaban Master Hand, Palutena y Crazy Hand.**

-¿Crees que vaya a pasar lo mismo que con el joven Roy?- Pregunta la Diosa peli-verde.

-Ojalá que no lo sea. Procuremos que nadie más sepa sobre el misterio.- Ordena la mano derecha.

-Tarde o temprano lo van a saber.- Agrega de forma burlona la mano izquierda.

-Si llega a tomar poder, tú serás el primero en sacrificarse por todos nosotros, Crazy Hand.- Anuncia el espíritu creativo.

-Dejen de pelear, deben agradecerle que yo estoy aquí.- Dice la Diosa Palutena.

-¿Por qué lo deberíamos de hacer? ¿Vas a salvarnos a todos? ¡Ja! Créeme que será más inteligente y te buscará cuando tenga más poder.- Lo que dijo Master Hand deja sin palabras a la Diosa y a la otra mano.

**En la habitación número 24.**

-¡Daraen, ábreme, por favor!- Tocaba la puerta sin ninguna respuesta. -¡De menos, dime que te hice!

-¡No actúes como si no supieras! ¡Recuerda…!- Escuché como mi amiga no terminó su oración por algo o alguien que le apretó la garganta fuerte.

**Dentro de la habitación.**

-No hables demás… ¿O acaso deseas apagar la luz de tu vida hoy?- La albina era ahorcada por una cosa invisible y está se quedó atónita.

-"Solo es mi mente… solo eres mi mente…"- Decía la táctica casi llorando a cascadas.

-No llores, si aún no te he hecho nada de daño. Si quieres vivir, es mejor que no abras esa linda boca que tienes.- La gemela albina es liberada y la puerta se abre sola.

-¡L-L…Lucina!- Mi amiga me recibe con un abrazo y rompe a llorar.

-¿Daraen, qué pasó?- Le pregunté en cuanto la abracé.

-"No puedo decirte… a menos que solo haya sido mi imaginación".- La estratega suspira. –Es que…- La táctica se desmaya en mis brazos.

-¿Daraen? ¡Dime, Daraen!- Me preocupé bastante… ¿Qué es lo que le pasó a la gemela de Robin?

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Terminado en tiempo rápido y por eso tuvo algunos errores, quiero creer que si tiene errores. Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**¡Agradezco su atención!**_


	3. Chapter 02

_**Capítulo 02: ¿Quién eres?**_

_¿Cuántos días habrán pasado desde lo que le sucedió a Daraen? Pues, eso en realidad no era lo importante, sean los que sean, esto se iba a convertir en un problema para toda la mansión._

_Daraen se hizo, incluso, más callada que antes, hasta tenía ataques de ira que la hacían golpear a cualquiera que la viera. Su actitud me preocupaba, solía leer libros y luego quemarlos, no comía nada y no se apartaba de su habitación, la única vez que la escuché hablar fue como si discutiera con alguien, ¿Se volvería loca?_

_**Habitación número 24, 07:14 p.m.**_

–Mmmm... ¿Por qué tan solita?– Después de eso, se escuchó una risa macabra y suave a la vez.

–¿Qué es lo que deseas?– Preguntó molesta la albina.

–¿"Desear"? Si te explico, nunca lo entenderías.– Daraen dejó su libro en la cama.

–Si es que eres mi conciencia, no tendré problemas en hacerlo. Y tampoco abandonaré esa teoría de que solo mi imaginación me hace daño.– Dijo Daraen, luego cerró la puerta y fue al balcón.

–¿Te diste cuenta de que ya no hay ningún rastro del sol?–

–¿Y qué? ¿Eso debilita tus poderes?– Cuestionó la estratega y su pregunta le incomodó a la voz.

–No quiero llegar a hacerte daño de nuevo, así que calla y escucha.– Unos pétalos de rosas rojas se acercaron a ella. –Nunca entenderás porque no has intentado buscar la belleza en todas sus formas... no has buscado la perfección de un ser.–

–Eso se debe a que estoy bien como soy en este momento, excepto que ahora me molestas tú.– Daraen se retiró a su cama y, para su sorpresa, fue seguida por los pétalos.

–¿Es por eso que ya no te acercas a tus amigos? Oh, es cierto, te prohibí hacerlo.–

–Dime una cosa, ¿Por qué estás aquí en vez de callarte y dejarme ser feliz?– La voz ya no le contestó a la táctica y esta miró los pétalos. –¿Te has ofendido?– Preguntó al ver que los pétalos ya estaban marchitados.

_Daraen suspiró y prendió fuego en el balcón, hecho esto, quemó el anterior libro que leía. Pensó por un momento sobre sus teorías de la voz, ¿Cómo los pétalos quedaron sin vida tan rápido? No le daba ninguna explicación lógica, apagó el fuego y se fue a dormir._

* * *

_**Biblioteca de la mansión, 07:30 p.m.**_

_Yo me encontraba con Link, un elfo de ropajes verdes, en la biblioteca de la mansión. Yo seguía leyendo y anotando pero Link me echaba una miradita cada 5 minutos, luego de un rato me animé a charlar._

–Esto... ¡Hola!– Aparente naturalidad.

–Hola.– Me saludo el rubio mirándome extrañado. –Uh... esto... ¿Me prestas una pluma?–

–"Supongo que eso fue lo primero y lo más estúpido que se le vino a la mente"– Le dí una pluma color azul. –Ahí la tienes, ¿Otra cosa?–

–Esto... creo que no.– Me miró sigilosamente.

–"Debería de preguntarle. Vale, lo haré."– Carraspeé mi garganta para llamar su atención. –¿Por qué me miras tanto?–

–Es que te pareces a otra persona que conocí.–

–¿En serio? ¿Quién era ella o él?– Inquirí curiosa.

–No recuerdo su nombre del todo, empezaba con D y terminaba con... ¡Con A!– Link se paró de la silla. –Era la que organizaba los torneos, no se le escapaba nada de nada. Era una persona muy misteriosa, un día desapareció y jamás se le volvió a ver.–

–Que frío, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?–

–Yo que tu me cuidaba.– El elfo se despidió con esas palabras, dejando a la princesa de Ylisse, osea yo, en la duda.

–"Iré a ver a Daraen, no ha comido nada durante 5 días, debe estar hambrienta."– Guardé los libros en su lugar correspondiente y salí directo a mi habitación.

* * *

_**Cerca de la habitación número 24, 07:45 p.m.**_

_Jamás me preparé para lo que vino, en el pasillo vi a mi amiga caminando hacia afuera... pero al verme corrió y se encerró en el cuarto. Me quede atónita, sin palabras, solo... solamente no podía hacer nada, me sorprendió ver a Daraen fuera y cuando me vio, corriera tan rápido como le fue posible. En seguida tiré la comida que llevaba en mano y toqué al puerta como si un asesino estuviera detrás mío._

–Daraen, amiga, déjame entrar.–

–Sabes muy bien que no lo hará.– Dijo Zelda, quien salio´del cuarto.

–¿Qué hacías adentro de nuestra habitación?– Consulté enojada.

–Nada importante, te aseguro que ese carácter con el que actúa Daraen no es bueno.– Contestó con algo de miedo en sus ojos.

–¿Cómo entraste sin que te golpeara?–

–Me defendí con el Amor de Nayru, luego se puso histérica y se fue de la habitación. Eh, apuesto a que regreso cuando te vio aquí.– La princesa castaña me aclaró sus razones y luego se fue sin voltear a vernos.

–¿Qué haces aquí?– Escuché a Daraen con la cara tapada con una almohada. –Vete... ya no quiero que estés aquí. ¡No quiero que nadie esté conmigo!–

–Cálmate, por favor, si quieres me puedo ir por ho...– No termine al ver mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos.

–¡Vete de una vez!– La espada trueno de la estratega se encajó en la puerta... a unos pocos milímetros de mi cuello. –No... no te... no... vete de aquí.–

–¿Quién eres? Así n-no... así no era mi amiga.– Dije al ver como Daraen mostraba su cara llena de rasguños y un ojo lo tenía completamente pálido. –¿Qué te está pasando?–

–Vete ya, Lucina.– Exigió cerrando la puerta y sacándome de la habitación. –Y dile a Master Hand que te cambie de habitación.–

_Estaba preocupada y también lloraba, sequé mis lágrimas y fui a donde se encontraba Zelda, iría a investigar si ella le hizo daño a mi amiga... era la principal sospechosa._

* * *

**_Habitación número 20, 08:00 p.m._**

_Como pensaba, las princesas de la habitación 20 se preparaban para dormir pero llegué yo y las interrumpí._

–Esperemos que Ike no se te declare.– Rió pícara Peach y le dio un golpe suave al hombro de Zelda.

–Jaja... y esperemos que Pit no se te declare a ti.–

–Eso es muy malvado, no me eches la tierra.– Ordenó la princesa rubia.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Como verán, hice alguno que otro cambio por ahí. Mi ausencia se debió a un accidente que tuve días atrás... ¡Pero ya estoy más que recuperada! Solo espero que no se hayan olvidado de la historia o... que hayan perdido el interés en ella D:_

_¡Saludos!_


	4. Chapter 03

**Me he propuesto hacer este capítulo más largo que los anteriores, unas 2000 palabras por lo menos. Espero que lo disfruten, porque será uno de los más largos que escriba. Esto, también creo que los próximos capítulos serán de 1400 palabras o más.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 03: El... ¿Destino?**_

_Yo entré a la habitación, enojada... aún pensando que Zelda tuvo algo que ver con el comportamiento de Daraen, aún creyendo en esas teorías de que la princesa de alguna forma tenía conexión con la voz que escuché hace poco, no se podrían contener las lágrimas de tristeza pero por la ira que sentía, las disimulé muy bien. _

–¿Qué le hiciste a Daraen?– Pregunté casi agarrando a la castaña del cuello.

–¿Eh? Y-yo solamente fui a decirle lo que... q-que deberían de saber los smashers nuevos.– Respondió claramente asustada por la forma en que exigí respuestas. –Cálmate... no hay razón p-para...–

–¡Claro que hay razón! ¡Se trata de mi amiga! ¡No puedo dejar que tú vayas y le hagas daño!– La interrumpí, esta vez no pude detener mi furia y rompí con mi espada una mesa de madera cercana.

–P-por favor... v-vete, no queremos llamar a Master Hand.– Pidió asustada la princesa rubia. –No te preocupes por lo de la mesa, n-nosotras podemos arreglarla.–

Yo en seguida abrí mis ojos, ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo en ese instante? El tiempo se detuvo para mí... necesitaba pensar en lo que hacía, ¿En verdad le estaba haciendo daño a dos chicas al parecer inocentes?

Guarde mi espada y corrí, mi ira había desaparecido y, mientras corría a cualquier otro lugar, las lágrimas salían y salían.

–"¿Qué hago ahora?"– Me cuestioné. –"Y-yo... ¿Yo estaba lastimando a alguien? ¿Por qué?"– Decidí detenerme y, sin saberlo, ya me encontraba a fuera de la mansión. –¿Cómo llegue aquí?–

–Es lo mismo que yo te pregunto, Lucina.– Me habló una voz ronca que conocía muy bien. –¿Acaso te vas tan rápido?–

–Master Hand, ¿Te llamaron las princesitas?–

–Esa no es la cuestión, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿No se supone que estarías en tu habitación?–

–¿Cuál habitación? No sé si sepas que la que me asignaron junto con Daraen... pues, ella ya no quiere que esté en la misma habitación.– Conteste con desgano.

–La nueva, Lucina, tu nueva habitación es la... 43. Supongo que no querrás perderte, así que te llevaré a tu nueva habitación.– La mano gigante entró de nuevo a la mansión y la seguí.

–"¿Le pregunto o no?"– Deseaba preguntarle si sabía algo sobre la voz extraña pero... –"¿Qué tal si se ofende o piensa que estoy loca?"–

–¿Te ocurre algo?– Inquirió mostrando poca preocupación.

–E-eh... tal vez, posiblemente... ¿Por qué lo pregunta?– La mano se detuvo. –¿A u-usted le ocurre algo?–

–No te haré decirme nada si no quieres.– Dijo eso y me llevo hasta la habitación, para luego retirarse. –"Todo esto ya le afecta a todos".–

_**Dentro de la habitación número 43.**_

_La habitación era mejor que la otra, el piso parecía estar nuevo, las paredes eran blancas con flores pintadas, había tres ventanas... me hizo olvidarme del problemas que tenía hasta que me dí cuenta de algo al ver por la ventana._

–¿Esa no es...? Ah, ¿Por qué justamente aquí?– Cerré la ventana y le puse las cortinas al ver que se podía ver mi antigua habitación, en serio que no quería recordar todo lo que pasó antes.

_Me acosté en mi cama y vi que a mi lado estaba una mesa de madera donde estaba una rosa dentro de un cristal. La rosa era muy roja, roja y brillante, daba tentación de sacarla del cristal y tocarla. Cuando iba a sacarla encontré una nota a mi lado._

–No toques esa rosa, mañana en la mañana iré por ella. Por mientras duerme o te cambio de habitación otra vez.– Leí la nota y opté por hacer lo que decía. –Al menos podré dormir tranquila al saber que mi vida no corre peligro.– Suspiré y cerré lentamente los ojos, de esa manera concilié el sueño que tanto anhelaba.

* * *

**_Habitación número 24, 12:12 a.m._**

–Ya extrañaba tu presencia, me siento sola.– Habló Daraen.

–¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?–

–Cree lo que quieras de mí, pero me he fijado que siempre que estas conmigo hay un pétalo de rosa en algún lugar.–

–Vaya, si que eres observadora e inteligente.– El pétalo va a la cama de Daraen. –A lo que vengo es que quiero torturar a alguien.–

–¡Ni lo pienses! Ya me has hecho suficiente daño, no seré tu muñeca de trapo... ¡No lo soy y no lo seré!–

–¿Quién dijo que tú serías mi víctima? En cambio, eres mi prisionera y la que ya está torturando a alguien.– Ríe perversamente. –¿O ya se te olvidó que tu amiguita, esa Lucina, se muere de la preocupación por ti?–

–No lo he olvidado, y si es que sufre es mejor que...– De la nada, la táctica ya no puede decir una palabra más.

–Es mejor que lo siga haciendo, ¿Ya te he contado lo que quiero ser?– La albina niega con la cabeza. –Podrás hablar pero solamente para opinar sobre lo que te contaré.–

–Entiendo, entonces no hablaré hasta que termines.– Dijo cuando por fin pudo decir unas palabras.

–Sabes lo que te conviene...–

* * *

_**Voz misteriosa POV... (¿Ok? Eso sonó raro)**_

_En invierno, lo único que le daba calidez a la mansión era la chimenea en la sala principal. Ya hace tanto que los torneos habían comenzado por primera vez, yo sólo era la que los organizaba... o eso creían la mayoría de las personas._

_Yo poseía una belleza, las razones de aquella belleza pura eran algo que jamás pudieron interpretar luego de mi trágica desaparición. Yo escondía un secreto inigualable, yo era la que organizaba los torneos y sin duda sabía quien ganaría... eso Master Hand lo supo hasta que investigó más sobre mí. Aquella mujer misteriosa sabía absolutamente todo lo que ocurriría en la mansión... para él yo era el destino. _

_No me fui a otro lugar, siempre he estado aquí, no obstante, al que Master Hand supiera lo que era yo debilitó mis poderes, aún así sigo sabiendo una parte de lo que ocurrirá en tu futuro... y hasta puedo cambiarlo para mi propia conveniencia._

* * *

–¿Y tratas de manejar mi futuro para que te beneficie a ti?– Consulta Daraen.

–¿Quieres saber lo que te tengo preparado a ti?–

–No tengo razones por las cuales rechazar tu petición.–

–Necesito un cuerpo que al menos se acerque a la belleza que tenía, con el tuyo podré recuperar todo mi poder y seguir controlando los destinos de cada uno de ustedes.– Responde la voz. –Luego de eso también consumiré tu alma y me haré aún más poderosa... podría decirse que será tu fin.– Dice con simpleza y el pétalo se marchita.

–¿¡Qué!? ¡N-no... vuelve acá! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¿¡Para que quieres controlar nuestros destinos!? ¡Responde!– Se da cuenta del pétalo marchitado. –Ya te has ido... ¡Pero tendrás que volver y quiero que me respondas todo lo que te preguntaré! ¿¡Me escuchaste!? ¡Ah!–

_**A la mañana siguiente, en la habitación número 24.**_

–"¿Qué estará tramando esa tal 'destino'?"– Se pregunta a si misma la estratega. –Si no se aparece, ¿Es posible que me haya dejado en paz? A lo mejor y podría delatar su 'sencillo plan'.–

–"No, eso ni en sueños lo harás... no te lo voy a permitir."–

–¡De todas formas te agradezco pro contármelo! Ya habla, 'destino', te dije ayer que sé cuando estás conmigo. – Pidió Daraen.

–¿No te apetecería una pesadilla, Daraen?– Muchos pétalos de rosas fueron rodeando a Daraen, y ésta poco después quedó inconsciente. –Entremos en tus sueños, pues.–

* * *

_Daraen se encontraba en un bosque abandonado y con aspecto tétrico cuando ve a una chica acercarse a ella y ayudarle a levantar._

–¿Quién eres?–

–Trata de reconocer mi voz...– Esas palabras junto con ecos invadieron la mente de Daraen.

–T-tú... ¿Qué haces a-aquí?– Abre los ojos con dificultad y ve que Lucina está a su lado. –¿L-Lucina?–

–¿Qué me preocupo por ti? ¡Tú deberías de preocuparte por mi!– Gritó la Lucina del sueño de Daraen.

–¿L-Lucina? Y-yo... yo...–

–¡No tienes una idea de cuánto daño me haces, Daraen! ¿No crees que sería mejor acabar con este sufrimiento que me invade?– Saca la Falchion.

–¡L-Lucina, no lo hagas! ¡No te lastimes!– Pidió la táctica con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

–No me lastimaré yo... ¡Voy a acabar de una vez por todas esta amistad que me hace sufrir! ¡Adiós para siempre, Daraen!–La peli-azul el apunta a su amiga con la espada.

–¡Lucina! ¡No...!– La albina aparece de golpe en otra parte del bosque. –¡A-ah! Ah... ¿Q-qué? L-Lucina... ella...–

–¿Entiendes que la amistad no existe? Siempre va a haber algo que separé al amor, al cariño...– La chica que vio Daraen al principio se acerca a ella. –Es mejor controlarlos contra su voluntad para no quedarse sola, ¿No piensas así?–

–¿Q-qué se supone que haga?– La estratega empieza a llorar.

–No llores, por eso estoy aquí yo... soy tu única compañía.–

–¡Pero tú me vas a matar!– Grita Daraen.

–No lo voy a hacer si prometes que jamás te irás, aunque eso signifique que buscaré otro cuerpo igual de hermoso que el tuyo.– La albina abraza a la chica que tenía el cabello plateado.

–A-así eras tú, la voz... con el cabello plateado, ojos color negro...– La oji-café cierra los ojos.

–¿Ves cómo yo era hermosa?– Fue lo último que escuchó la táctica antes de volver a abrir los ojos y estar de nuevo en su habitación.

* * *

–¿Me vas a ayudar?– Pregunta la voz y Daraen asiente. –Te lo agradezco y recuerda... siempre estaremos unidas.–

–Eso espero...– Dice con dificultad y con tristeza.

* * *

**_Comedor de la mansión, 10:25 a.m._**

_Los smashers se encontraban comiendo... un silencio se apoderaba de la sala. Nadie se dignaría a hablar a menos que fuera algo importante, quien habló por primera vez lo hizo para que el silencio incómodo se fuera._

–Etto... ¿Y qué me cuentas, Mario?– Robin fue la persona que rompió el silencio.

–Números, monedas... ¿Qué otras cosas se supone que deba contar?– Contestó el bigotón.

–Bueno, pues...– Robin al no saber que decir, dirigió su vista a otra persona. –¿Y tú, Marth? ¡Oh, esperen! Quise decir Su alteza Marth.–

–No me hables de esa manera, estamos en confianza, ¿No?– Una segunda vez el albino se quedó sin palabras.

–S-si... tiene... tienes razón.–

–Me ha gustado la comida de hoy, ¡La carne me ha gustado más que de costumbre!– El mercenario peli-azul se paró de su silla.

–¿Ya te vas, Ike?– Preguntó la caza-recompensas.

–Eh, ¡Oh! Lo olvidé por un momento. Tengo que cumplir la apuesta, ¿Verdad?–

–Exacto.– La rubia del traje azul llamó la atención de todos en el comedor. –¡Escuchen todos, Ike les tiene que decir algo!–

–"Maldita sea."– Pensó el peli-azul. –Y-yo... ah, ¡Yo confieso que tenía una... una...! ¡Una relación con Zero Suit Samus antes de saber que era mujer!– Sin duda eso nos dejo a todos boquiabiertos.

–Me alegra que hayas cumplido, Ike.– Samus Zero hizo una mueca de satisfacción.

–Gracias por tu sinceridad, Ike.– Le dijo Zelda al oji-azul. –Pero cuando dije que tenías que ser sincero no me refería a estos extremos.–

–N-no teme acerques por un buen t-tiempo...– El fontanero de la gorra verde salió corriendo del lugar.

–"Como si me fuese a gustar el yaoi."– Se dijo a si mismo Ike.

–Eso explica lo de tus historias favoritas en FanFiction.– Dicho esto, Link se retiró.

–¿Q-qué? ¿¡Viste mis...!? ¡Vuelve aquí, Link!– Ike fue tras su compañero de habitación. –¡Te haré añicos!–

–¡Al menos a mi no me gusta el hentai, ni el yaoi!– Gritó el elfo.

–¡A mi tampoco! ¡Sólo que eran... eran divertidas!–

–¿Qué es hentai y yaoi, Lady Palutena?– La voz de Pit le preguntó a la Diosa de la luz.

–Todo a su tiempo, Pit, espera el momento.– Respondió la peli-verde acariciando la cabeza de Pit.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_Como dije, unas 2000 palabras por lo menos... aunque ya me he pasado. Algo me dice que no tuve ninguna falta de ortografía, ¿Estoy en lo cierto?_

_Tengo que pasar por revisiones y esas cosas T-T, por eso me tardaré en subir el próximo capítulo... ¡Pero jamás dejaré a medias esta historia, jamás! _

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado de verdad n.n... sobre lo de Ike, no sabía que poner. En cualquier caso, si ofendí a alguien con eso no fue mi intención y tiene derecho a darme una bofetada si me encuentra u.u._

_¡Saludos! _


	5. Chapter 04

**_Capítulo 04: Las intenciones de __Crazy__ Hand._**

_Simplemente al ver que Master Hand no venía por la dichosa flor yo personalmente se la fui a entregar. Su oficina era tétrica, lo único que le daba vida era el peculiar "asistente" que tenía. Crazy Hand le hacía el mandado, arreglaba los papeles, atendía las llamadas... un momento, ¿Cómo...? Olvidemos eso que dije, ¡Prácticamente Crazy Hand hacía absolutamente todo!_

–¿En qué te puedo ayudar, dulzura?–

–No te hagas, sé bien que tú no hablas así.–

–¿Y qué sugieres que haga? ¿Qué te diga: "Qué quieres, pedazo inservible de basura peli-azul"? ¡No!– Al parecer, la mano loca estaba peor de lo que esperé. –Master Hand me obliga a ser amable.–

–No creo que se refiera a ése tipo de amabilidad.– Le dije, pero se empezó a reír sin sentido. –¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás loca?– Claramente, mi segunda pregunta fue muy tonta.

–J-ji, ji, ji, ji... ¡Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji! ¡JI, JI, JI, JI, JI...!– Ahora se retorcía como gusano, empecé a preocuparme demasiado.

–Crazy Hand, deja de actuar como si no tuvieras neuronas y deja pasar a la señorita peli-azul.– Ordenó la otra mano aún dentro de su oficina.

Crazy Hand carraspeó la garganta, tranquilizándose y poniéndose de pie. –Eh, puede pasar.–

–Muchas gracias por dejar de hacer eso.– Agradecí.

–Huele hermoso su cabello, ¿De qué shampoo usas?– Preguntó la mano... ¿Oliendo mi cabello?

–¡Aléjate de mí!– Grité mientras corría hacia adentro de la oficina.

–Deberías de tomar en cuenta que mi asistente tiene algunos problemas en el cerebro.– Habló la mano maestra cuando la puerta de su oficina se cerró.

–Tengo unas preguntas para ti: ¿"Algunos problemas"? Y... ¿Ustedes tiene cerebro? ¿Qué no son manos?– Cuestioné confundida.

–No te responderé nada de eso, ¿A qué venías?–

–Bueno, dijiste que vendrías por ésta rosa en la mañana y no lo hiciste.– Contesté cuando le enseñé la rosa roja.

–¿Sólo eso?– Asentí. –Ah, eres una pérdida total de tiempo, haber, dámela.– La mano gigante puso con delicadeza la rosa en su escritorio. –De igual modo ya puede andar por ahí como si nada.–

–¿Dijo algo?– Claro que me di cuenta de que Master Hand susurró algo, aunque no sabía con exactitud que era.

–No, no pasa nada.–

* * *

_**En el jardín de la mansión, 11:00 a.m.**_

_Daraen se encontraba en el jardín, traía consigo algunos libros y hablaba con la vocecita esa. Se le veía tranquila, pensaba que estaba sola... pero así no era._

_La albina soltó uno que otro suspiró y bostezó varias veces, debió de estar demasiado cansada para que sus propios libros estratégicos le causaran sueño. Deseaba pararse e ir a descansar pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien, no la dejaba hacerlo... obviamente sus gustos para leer esos libros no desaparecerían por cualquier cosa._

–Ya basta, me importa muy poco la razón por la cual me haces estudiar esto en vez de que me dejes dormir... peor me iré y volveré más tarde, ¿Entendido?– La albina se levantó, dejando los libros en el suelo, y cuando se volteó, chocó con el elfo de ropajes verdes.

–Lo entiendo perfectamente pero, yo jamás te he obligado a quedarte aquí para estudiar.– Dijo el rubio de orejas puntiagudas evitando verse a los ojos con la albina.

–L-lo siento... no era mi intención, de verdad.– Daraen se disculpa y se aparta del elfo.

–No importa, ya estoy acostumbrado a que choquen conmigo... por eso siempre es buena una dulce y cruel venganza.– Link sacude su cabeza y vuelve a ver a Daraen. –Tú eres Daraen, ¿Verdad? No te imaginas la preocupación que tiene Lucina, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre contigo?–

–Ni me menciones a Lucina, sería capaz de matarme para conseguir lo que quiere. Como sea, ya me voy... adiós.– La estratega se despide y se va corriendo.

–¿Eh? ¿Y esos libros...? ¡Oye, espera! ¡Olvidaste tus lib...!– El oji-azul agarra los libros y se va a la habitación de Daraen.

_La oji-café cuando llega a su habitación va a cerrar la puerta pero una mano de piel clara la detiene. Ella solamente retrocede y deja entrar al chico._

–¿Qué haces aquí?– Pregunta, sentándose en la cama.

–Olvidaste esto... tus libros, los dejaste en el jardín.– Responde dándole los libros.

–Gracias, de igual manera iba a volver ahí.–

–Bueno, veo que son sobre estrategias y esas cosas... creo que se te da bien ese tema.–

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?– La táctica se paró de la cama y se acercó a Link. –¿Quién te dijo esas cosas?–

–Supuse que lo eras, no es gran cosa.– El rubio se quitó el gorro verde.

–No me gustan los elogios, pero no me molestaré por está vez, ¿Harás algo hoy?–

–¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué?– Inquiere el chico mientras se rasca la cabeza.

–Se nota que no sabes mucho sobre éstas cosas, puedo enseñarte.– Contestó con simpleza la albina.

–No necesito de tu ayuda, ¿Sabes algo? Yo sólo vine a darte los libros, es hora de que me vaya. ¡Hasta otra!– El elfo de ropajes verdes se va, sin antes cerrar la puerta.

–¿Qué te dije sobre hablar con otros smashers?– La voz había vuelto a hablar, luego de un tiempo.

–Me trajo los libros, tenía que agradecerle de alguna manera.–

–Ah, está bien. Tengo cosas que decirte: El torneo empezará pronto, quiero que te prepares muy bien, debemos de ganarlo.– Comunica la voz.

–Lo dices algo insegura, ¿Acaso no se supone que puedes controlar el destino?– Pregunta la estratega.

–Sí... algo pasó, Master Hand ha tomado algo que es mío... sin ésa rosa o podré controlar nada.– Los pétalos que aparecieron previamente se van al balcón. –Iré a recuperar la rosa a como de lugar, prepárate para el torneo porque pronto vendré a ver que tal sigues.–

–"Ahora resulta que necesita una rosa para cambiar el futuro, no se pudo inventar otra cosa mejor".– Daraen voltea al balcón y ve que los pétalos siguen ahí. –¿Qué significa la rosa en todo esto?–

–Simboliza, por así decirlo, mi vida. Todo en cuanto a mí y de lo que soy capaz depende de ésa rosa. Los pétalos que ves cuando aparezco, si los llegas a ver azules es que estoy en grave peligro.– Respondió y los pétalos se marchitaron en seguida.

–"Tu vida depende de cosas tan insignificantes".–

* * *

**_Habitación número 19, 11:30 a.m._**

–¡No puedo creer que te hayan cambiado de habitación, Link! ¡Todo por culpa de Ike y su hentai!– Exclamó el albino.

–Ya, no abuses de lo que dije. Aunque si fue culpa de Ike.– Añadió el rubio. –¿Qué me cuentas de tu hermana?–

–No la he visto sonreír en mucho tiempo, debe de estar pasando por el síndrome de amargosidus extremus aguda.– Comentó divertido Robin.

–Dudo mucho que sea eso, está peor de lo que te imaginas.– Musitó el héroe de Hyrule.

–Pasando a otras cosas, ya sabes que no quiero amargar el día con el tema de mi hermana.– Agrego el estratega. –Aunque admito que me preocupa que haya salido a leer, lo que preocupa más es que te haya dirigido la palabra.–

–Hasta me ofreció su ayuda.–

–Eso es bastante extraño, ¿Crees qué ya esté reconciliándose con la vida?–

–¿Yo qué sé? Bueno, voy a ver a...– El oji-azul fue interrumpido por su nuevo compañero de habitación.

–A ver a Zelda, ya no me sorprende. Todos me han dicho que eres muy atento con ella y todo eso.– Comenta el oji-café.

–Ya que sabes eso, me agrada que ya no tenga que avisarte a dónde voy cada vez que salga.– Dicho esto, Link se retiró de la habitación.

–De igual modo no le ibas a preguntar, ¿Verdad?– La voz de la mano loca le preguntó al albino.

–¿Crazy Hand? ¿Desde hace cuánto estás aquí?– Inquirió Robin.

–Desde que Master Hand me echó de su oficina, pero ése no es el tema principal.– Responde la mano del guante muy blanco. –Necesito de tu queridísima, estupenda, encantadora, y aparentemente servible ayuda.–

–Lo último lo dijiste muy rápido, ¿Podrías repetirlo de nuevo?– Consultó el táctico.

–Déjame pensarlo, mejor no... ¡Vamos a mi cuartel!– Gritó Crazy Hand.

–¿Tienes un cuartel? ¡Espera! ¿Para qué necesitas de mi ayuda?– Las dudas invadían la cabeza de Robin.

–Sí tengo uno y, tu ayuda me sería útil para conseguir ésa mugre rosa... hay que acabar con ella.– Explicó Crazy Hand.

–¿"Con ella"? Bueno, no preguntaré más cosas... me causarás muchas más dudas.– Dijo el estratega.

_La mano loca llevó a Robin a una sala escondida en la mansión, el primero en entrar fue el albino. Pero, antes de que la mano pudiese entrar, el supuesto destino apareció, los pétalos se pusieron enfrente de Crazy Hand y le impidieron el paso._

–Hola, tú, ¿Me dejarías pasar?– Pidió la mano tratando de golpear los pétalos.

–No te voy a dejar pasar, eres una de las pocas personas que saben sobre lo que ésa rosa puede hacerme... no puedo dejar que lo hagas.– Respondió la voz.

–Eh, veo que tus pétalos se están haciendo lentamente azules... ¿Qué le estará haciendo Master Hand a tu pobre rosa?– Preguntó la mano izquierda.

–Más te vale que no le haga nada, me queda tiempo para hacerles a ti y a él la vida imposible, puedo controlar tu destino ahora mismo si así lo deseas.– Los pétalos empiezan a hacerse más y más.

–Sabes perfectamente bien que eso te debilita, no creo que quieras acabar tan pronto con tu pobre vida... aunque te dejaré hacerlo para que ya no atormentes a alguien otra vez.– Las hojas dela rosa se marchitan y se caen. –Eliges lo que te conviene siempre... jamás te has equivocado en tus decisiones, creo que está vez lo harás.–

–"Tú lo has hecho, no es bueno meterse con tu destino".– Se dijo a sí misma la voz.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_Espero que comprendan si hay una falta de ortografía, mi brazo me sigue doliendo, aunque va mejorando poco a poco. Lamento también la tardanza, es por la misma razón de mi brazo._

_**Moraleja:** Nunca escribas si tienes fracturado el brazo, te duele más._

_Ojalá les haya gustado, éso me alegraría bastante pues me haría saber que no fue en vano haber escrito el capítulo aún con un sólo brazo._

_¡Nos leemos!_


	6. Chapter 05

**_Capítulo 05: Comenzando el torneo._**

–Fue tan simple, un escalofrío.–

–¿"Un escalofrío"? ¿De qué hablas?–

–En mí sueño, la vi... la vi acercándose a mi, con un cuchillo.–

–Y cuando te lo encajó, ¿No sentiste nada más que un escalofrío?–

–S-sí, ¿Por qué yo?–

–¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué estás llorando...?– Fui interrumpida por Master Hand.

–Déjala pensar bien las cosas, Lucina. Tú puedes ir preparándote para el torneo, no te preocupes por ella.– La mano del guante percudido se fue junto con la otra persona.

–Así que el torneo ya va a comenzar, supongo que tienes razón.– Opté por salir del lugar donde estaba, pero de la nada de caí. –¿Qué tipo de broma es esta?–

–No es ninguna broma, Lucina.– Al escuchar aquella voz, la sangre se me heló y quedé inmovilizada. –Estás asustada, ¿Verdad?–

–O-otra vez... t-tú, ¿Qué haces... aquí?– Respiré hondo y agarré mi espada rápidamente.

–Me sorprende que seas tan tonta como para pensar que tu espadita me hará daño.– La voz soltó una risita. –Igual yo conozco a alguien que sí le tendrás que hacer daño, era tu amiga.–

–D-Daraen, ¡Déjala en paz!– Grité a todo pulmón y la voz se volvió a reír.

–¿Qué tanto estarías dispuesta a dar por tu amiga?–

–Ah, ¡Nada que te pueda interesar!– En seguida rompí los pétalos que habían y salí corriendo de allí.

–"Ya lo veo, tu debilidad te hace perder el control".–

_Mientras yo corría, era seguida por algunos pétalos color vino. Hacía lo posible por cortarlos a todos, no obstante, aparecían más y más. De la nada, mi alrededor se convirtió en algo totalmente negro, podía sentir que estaba muy cerca de las paredes... pero no podía verlas. Me di cuenta de que me encontraba encerrada, no era capaz de moverme a mi antojo._

_Lo único que sentía en esos momentos era desesperación, la angustia combinada con temor. La escuchaba reírse, me decía cosas hirientes, parecía que ella manipulaba la "jaula" pues ésta se hacía pequeña y luego grande. Los pétalos, que se hicieron demasiados, me rodeaban, noté que unos ya no eran del mismo rojo intenso que antes._

–¿Qué les pasa a tus pétalos? Se están marchitando y tú no te has ido, ¿Por qué?– Inquirí, temblando y agarrando mi espada.

–La que se está marchitando es mi vida.– Susurró.

–¿C-cuándo te iras? ¿Qué te hice y-yo?– Mis preguntas no le parecieron importar, sin embargo, se fue y volví a la normalidad.

–¿Lucina? Faltaste a la inauguración del torneo.– La voz de Robin me hizo llorar de alegría.

–R-Robin, ¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Gracias!– Lo abracé, pude notar que sus tomos ya no estaban completos. –¿Luchaste? ¿Con quién?–

–Creo que no me escuchaste cuando dije que faltaste a la inauguración del torne...–

–¿Cómo? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve aquí?– Le corté sus palabras para hacerme tal pregunta, una sin respuesta.

–No tengo idea, lo que me extraña es que Daraen fue como si nada.– Comentó, rascándose la cabeza. –También, bueno, me hubiera gustado que, aunque sólo por un rato, hiciéramos... equipo.–

–Suena bien, lo podremos intentar luego.– La verdad no presté atención a sus palabras. Sólo le vi retirarse saltando de emoción. –Si es que hay un luego.–

_Hasta yo misma sentía miedo, no tenía ni idea de lo que podría hacerme esa voz. Caminé por el pasillo, muy pensativa, por primera vez le temía a algo que no podía ver. No se trataba de contarle a todos mi experiencia, ni siquiera conocía bien a todos, solamente pocos me creerían. Después recordé al elfo, el elfo de ropajes verdes tenía cara de creerse todo y tratar de ayudar._

–"Tengo que ir con Link".– Me dije a mi misma.

_Pasé un buen rato buscando la habitación de Link, cuando llegué Robin me dijo que había ido al jardín así que fue directamente ahí. Efectivamente, Link si estaba en el jardín, tal vez se echaba una siesta pues el pasto era suave y podrías usar una roca de almohada, de todos modos no te darías cuenta._

_Por un momento creí que era una ilusión y me tallé los ojos, pero lo único que conseguí fue ver borroso por algunos segundos. Suspiré y me acerqué a Link, le di un empujón y él se despertó casi en seguida. Su mirada reflejaba sorpresa y cansancio, parecía que no durmió bien o... estaba fingiendo._

–¿Tratas de engañarme?– Le pregunté con el tono más serio que pude.

–No, de verdad estoy cansado así que dime a qué vienes.– Me exigió de manera poco violenta.

–Veo que estás de mal humor, no te haré perder más tiempo entonces. ¿Qué sabes sobre unos pétalos? Eh, no sé como explicártelo... no me vas a entender.–

–Ah, detesto hacer esto...– El rubio se levantó del pasto y agitó su cabeza. –Mejor me explicas cuando estemos en el torneo?–

–¿Eh? ¿Cómo?–

–Antes de que nos toque luchar, por mientras me dices todo este enrollo.– Dijo amablemente Link, luego me extendió su mano para que me levantase. –¿Te parece?–

–Bien, sólo si no me juzgas de loca cuando te diga la primera parte.– Reí nerviosa en lo que me levantaba. –El tema es muy delicado, espero y comprendas.–

–Nada me sorprende, exceptuando las historias que lee Ike.– El elfo hizo una mueca de disgusto, claramente perturbado. –Un Ness... da igual, nos vemos.–

–¡Gracias!– Grité cuando vi que casi se iba. –En serio, muchas gracias.–

* * *

**_Habitación multiusos, 11:55 p.m._**

–Este cuarto es más grande de lo que aparenta ser.– Comentó un Pit disimulando su miedo.

–Ya lo sé, Pit. Lo mejor es que tiene muchas cosas interesantes a pesar de ser un cuarto sin servicio alguno, ¿No lo crees, Kuro?– Preguntó la Diosa de la luz mirando a todos lados.

–¿"Sin servicio alguno"? El letrero que cuelga de la puerta dice: Cuarto MULTIUSOS.– Aclaró Pit sombrío.

–Eso es lo que te quieren hacer creer, eres demasiado tonto como para creerte todo ese cuento.–

–L-lady Palutena, yo también creí eso.– Confesó Pit.

–Vamos a investigar más sobre este tenebroso, oscuro y sucio cuarto.– Cambió de tema rápidamente la Diosa. –Y, ¿Cómo les fue en el torneo?–

–Usted estuvo ahí, ¿Acaso no nos pudo atención, Lady Palutena?–

–¿Tú crees que nos iba a poner atención si el tal Ganondorf le estaba contando sobre sus formas de aniquilar a todos lo seres?– El ángel negro le murmuró en la oreja al blanco.

–¡Oh, no! ¡¿Va a permitir eso, Lady Palutena?!– El grito que lanzó Pit fue muy agudo que rompió un espejo que estaba ahí. –Upss, lo siento.–

–Pit, Dark Pit, no deben desconfiar de mí... ¿Qué tal si me acerco a Ganondorf para impedir que destruya a todos?–

–¡Jamás me lo había planteado de esa manera! ¡Gracias por explicármelo, Lady Palutena!–

–Ay, si que eres un idiota.– Pit sombrío se dio un facepalm.

_La diosa comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar, seguida por Dark Pit y al último por Pit. Palutena no tardó mucho en encontrar una puerta, estaba llena de polvo y la diosa peli-verde iluminó alrededor de la puerta e hizo una seña a ambos ángeles para que abrieran la puerta. El castaño no comprendió la seña de Palutena y el peli-negro lo tuvo que empujar hacia la puerta._

_Después de mucho tiempo perdido debido a los pucheros del ángel blanco, los tres seres divinos entraron a la puerta y entraron a una sala con muchos libros, polvo, unas pocas sillas y algunos faroles que la diosa de la luz prendió en seguida de pasar al nuevo cuarto._

_Cada uno comenzó, o mas bien trató, de leer todos y cada uno de los libros en el cuarto. La única que se quedó leyendo en vez de dormir fue la diosa, los ángeles se durmieron en las sillas y hasta el ángel sombrío se levantó para apagar uno de los faroles que le impedía el sueño._

_**06: 12 a.m.**_

–Levántense flojos, recuerden que tienen que estar en la sala de conferencias a las 10:00. Y huelen como unos monos, además necesitan desayunar.– La diosa oji-verde les daba unos "suaves" golpes a sus sirvientes para que éstos abrieran los ojos. –Pit, Dark Pit... arriba, vamos, ¡Arriba!–

–D-deje... no tiene... ningún derecho... sobre mí vida... ¡MI VIDA!–

–Dark Pit, no me faltes al respeto y levántate. Ah...– Palutena suspiró y alzó su báculo, echando a los ángeles literalmente a patadas. –¡Vamos, vamos! Llegarán tarde, levántense. ¡Arriba, arriba!–

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Muy corto para que me tardara varios días, ¿No? Lo siento, me quedé sin ideas en la mitad del capítulo y nunca volvió así que lo tuve que hacer a su suerte._**

**_Ahora... ¿A quién le gusta el LucinaxLink? ¡A...! ¿Nadie? ¿Soy la única? u.u quería poner esa pareja en mi fic pero ya que. A menos que..._**

**_ Como sea, ojalá les haya gustado aunque sea sólo un poco, lo que dudo que sea posible. También estoy trabajando en un nuevo one-shot pero no haré spam diciendo que lo lean, por lo tanto creo que esto es un adiós de parte mía,_**

**_Los/as veo dentro de algunos días._**


End file.
